Sonia Gothik/Interview officielle
La disparition de Sonia Gothik a intéressé de nombreux fans. Ainsi le Studio Sims s'est décidé à en révéler un peu plus sur sa disparition dans une interview. Interview Version française= Après la disparition de Sonia Gothik à l'été 2004, une équipe d'enquêteurs d'élite mandatée par la ville de SimCity a parcouru le pays de long en large pour finalement la retrouver et lui poser quelques questions. Nous transcrivons ici cet entretien. Rckljohnson : Où vous trouvez-vous actuellement ? Sonia : Il semble que je me trouve dans une ville appelée Zarbville et, si vous voulez mon avis, le nom est tout à fait approprié. Je ne peux pas me prononcer avec certitude sur la façon dont je suis arrivée ici mais j'ai commencé une thérapie et les séances d'hypnose donnent de bons résultats. Je lis également mon journal intime. Je l'ai toujours sur moi. Bbygrl814916 : Comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez aucun souvenir de Vladimir, Sandra et Alexandre ? Sonia : Pendant les mois qui ont suivi mon enlèvement, je n'avais aucun souvenir. Parfois, j'avais une sorte de flash, et puis plus rien. Aujourd'hui, grâce à mon journal intime et à mon thérapeute, la mémoire commence à me revenir, très lentement. Ca m'est très difficile de me rappeler des événements qui ont eu lieu il y a très longtemps, comme la naissance de Sandra ou mon mariage. Mais je me souviens de ma famille et de l'amour que je leur portais. Je me souviens même de l'expérience sur laquelle travaillait Vladimir avant mon enlèvement. Il était sur le point de créer un élixir de longue vie aux effets permanents. Il consacrait tout son temps à ce projet et ça m'inquiétait. Il avait déjà réussi à créer une version dont les effets étaient temporaires, et qui avait rencontré un gros succès. On dirait que tout le monde veut vivre éternellement. simgelf : Que s'est-il passé exactement la nuit de votre enlèvement ? La soucoupe volante s'est-elle écrasée ? Sonia : Je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenirs de cet événement, mais j'ai fait plusieurs rêves dans lesquels je me trouvais à bord d'un vaisseau spatial. Je ne crois pas qu'il se soit écrasé, ça m'aurait réveillée, je pense. Je me rappelle avoir vu des petits hommes verts aux grands yeux noirs. Ca semblait invraisemblable à l'époque, et ça l'est encore aujourd'hui. En fait, j'ai l'impression que tout ça n'a duré que quelques secondes : tout à coup, je me suis retrouvée dans un endroit complètement différent. Simology022 : Que faisiez-vous exactement sur le toit de Don Lothario la nuit de votre disparition ? Que pensez-vous de la relation amoureuse de votre fille avec Don ? Sonia : Je crois que Don Lothario est un incompris. Il avait l'air si seul quand il est arrivé en ville. Il était tellement différent, tellement "citadin" que les gens du quartier ne l'ont pas accepté. Il avait besoin d'amis et nous l'avons accueilli dans notre vie. Je pense que Sandra a eu le béguin pour lui dès le début mais malheureusement, je crois que lui en pinçait pour moi. Je ne crois pas que Don soit vraiment l'homme qu'il faut à Sandra mais elle doit écouter son cœur. Surtout ne dites pas à Vladimir que je vous ai dit ça. Cette nuit-là, lorsque j'ai quitté Montsimpa, j'étais chez Don et nous parlions de la vie, de l'amour et du fait d'être nouveau en ville. La nuit était chaude, sans un nuage et nous sommes montés sur le toit pour admirer les étoiles. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est d'un éclair lumineux et de m'être réveillée dans un lieu étrange et inconnu. Chair492 : Avez-vous trompé ce pauvre Vladimir ? Sonia : Bien sûr que non ! J'aime mon mari et ma famille. Ils sont tout pour moi. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme j'ai aimé Vladimir. Il est si mignon, parfois un peu foufou. C'est un aspect de lui que peu de gens connaissent. Dans le voisinage, il était surtout considéré comme "trop intelligent" ou ennuyeux, pas comme quelqu'un avec qui l'on peut s'amuser. poochdog 25 : Pensez-vous que Dina Caliente pourrait avoir un quelconque rapport avec cette affaire ? Elle a des parents extraterrestres, elle est venue le soir de votre disparition et maintenant, elle court après votre mari. Alors, est-elle impliquée ? Sonia : Je ne connaissais pas tous ces détails, mais c'est possible. Je n'en serai sans doute jamais sûre, mais je vais vous dire ce que je pense : quand Dina et Nina sont arrivées en ville, elles ont tout de suite essayé de se rapprocher de mon mari. Cette façon dont elles tentaient de gagner son cœur en faisant comme si je ne me rendais compte de rien... c'en était presque grossier. Je crois que quelqu'un a envoyé Dina pour écarter mon mari de moi. C'est un génie et son travail est important pour beaucoup de gens. Je n'aurais jamais cru que créer un élixir de longue vie destiné à aider l'humanité pourrait pousser quelqu'un à tenter de saboter notre mariage. Et pourquoi m'avoir emmenée loin de lui ? Peut-être que ceux qui ont fait le coup pensaient qu'en me faisant disparaître, mon mari cesserait ses expériences. simslover210 : Qu'en est-il de cette rumeur selon laquelle vous auriez un double ? Sonia : J'ai entendu parler de ça, en effet, mais c'est complètement faux. Je n'ai jamais vu mon double et je n'ai jamais entendu personne affirmer qu'on m'avait vue avec mon double. Alors, qui pourrait savoir s'il s'agit vraiment d'un double ? Mais c'est vrai que si elle existe, cette personne n'est sûrement pas aussi belle que moi ! PprFlwrs4 : Comment se fait-il que vous soyez toujours jeune alors que votre mari est vieux et... euh... vieux ? Sonia : C'est un phénomène que je ne peux pas expliquer. Peut-être que ses expériences se sont retournées contre lui et qu'au lieu d'allonger sa vie, elles l'ont raccourcie. Ou peut-être que ceux qui nous ont séparés ont testé son élixir sur moi, ce qui me fait rester jeune. WadeSimMiser : Pourquoi avez-vous rendu visite au Technicien Pollinisateur 9 ? Comment auriez-vous expliqué cela à votre mari, Vladimir ? Sonia : J'ai rencontré le TP9, il est très gentil, tout comme sa famille. Ils m'ont beaucoup aidée à me repérer. J'aurais bien voulu que Vladimir puisse les rencontrer, lui aussi. abonnell2000 : Si vous pouviez rejoindre Vladimir, Sandra et Alexandre, le feriez-vous ? Et pourquoi ? Sonia : J'ai déjà essayé de partir pour retrouver ma famille, mais je n'ai jamais réussi. Comme je l'ai dit, cette ville est très étrange. J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que j'essaie de la quitter, j'y reviens inéluctablement. Dixiedawn30 : Avez-vous déjà envisagé de changer de coiffure ? Et cette robe rouge, qu'a-t-elle de particulier ? Sonia : C'est mon style et il me convient. Pourquoi changer ? |-| Version originale (anglais)= Bella Goth disappeared in the summer of 2004, a team of highly trained SimCity investigators traveled far and wide and managed to track her down and asked her a few questions. This is their published interview. Rckljohnson: Where are you now? Bella: Apparently I'm in a place called Strangetown and indeed it's an appropriate name. I'm not positive what happened or how I got here but I've begun seeing a therapist and my hypno-therapy sessions have been very productive! I've also been reading my diary, I always keep it close. Bbygrl814916: How come you don't have any memories of Mortimer, Cassandra and Alex? Bella: I couldn't remember anything for months after the abduction, just a flash and then nothing, but with the help of my diary and my therapist the memories are slowly starting to come back. It's hard to remember things that happened longer ago like Cassandra being born or even my wedding but I remember my family and how much I love them. I even remember some of the work Mortimer was doing before I was taken. He was getting very close to creating a permanent life extending elixir. I was worried he was spending too much time on it. He'd already been successful with a temporary version and it had become wildly popular throughout the town. I guess everybody wants to live forever! simgelf: What happened the night you were abducted? Did the saucer crash? Bella: I'm not sure about all the details but I've had dreams of being in some kind of ship, I don't think there was a crash or I wouldn't have woken up. I remember green men with big black eyes, it didn't make much sense then and certainly doesn't now. It seemed like only moments and I was somewhere entirely different. Simology022: What exactly were you DOING on Don Lothario's roof the night you disappeared? How do you feel about your daughter's romantic relationship with Don? Bella: I think Don Lothario is a misunderstood man. He moved into town and seemed so lonely. He was so different and "urban" that the neighbors wouldn't accept him. He needed a friend and we welcomed him into our lives. I think Cassandra had a crush on him from the very start and unfortunately I think he had a bit of a crush on me. I don't really think Don is right for Cassandra, but she should follow her heart - don't tell Mortimer I said that. The night I left Pleasantview I was over at Don's house talking to him about life, love, and how he was feeling being the new guy. It was a nice, warm starry evening so we were outside on the roof looking at the stars. All I remember is the flash of light and waking up in a strange place. Chair492: Did you cheat on poor old Morty? Bella: Of course not! I love my husband and I love my family, they are everything to me. I've never loved anyone like I love Mortimer Goth. He's just so silly, so cute, a side of him most people don't see. Most of our neighbors thought he was "too smart" or boring and that he couldn't possibly be "fun". poochdog25: I'd like to know if Dina Caliente was in on this. I've noticed she is related to some aliens, and she came on the eve of your disappearance, and now she is after your husband. So where is Dina in the plot? Bella: I didn't know that about Dina, but it makes sense. I'll probably never know for sure but here's what I think. When Dina and Nina moved into town they were certainly very forward with my husband. In fact, it was almost insulting how openly they were trying to win him over, as if I didn't notice! I think someone sent Dina to town specifically to pull Mortimer away from me. I know he's a genius and his work is important to a lot of people. I couldn't have possibly imagined that trying to create a life elixir that could help everyone would ever push somebody to ruin our marriage! And why take me away from him? Perhaps they thought I was a distraction and believed that taking me away from the love of my life would make him stop his work. simslover210: What is up with all the rumors of you having a double? Bella: I've heard these rumors and as far as I know they're untrue. I've never seen my double and I haven't heard any stories about seeing me with my double so who's to say it's a double at all? Though I bet my double isn't as cute. PprFlwrs4: Why are you still young when your husband is old..and....really...eh..old? Bella: I can't really explain it, maybe his work has backfired on him and instead of lengthening his life, it's aged him. Or perhaps the people that wanted to separate us somehow used his research and tested it on me, keeping me young. WadeSimMiser: What happened to you when you decided to pay Pollination Technician #9 a visit? How would you explain this to your husband Mortimer? Bella: I've met PT9, he's very nice! And his family is so sweet. They've been so kind to me as I get my bearings. I only wish Mortimer could have had the chance to meet him. abonnell2000: If you had the option to go back to Mortimer, Cassie, and Alex, would you? Why or why not? Bella: I've been trying to return to my family but so far, it hasn't worked. As I said, there's something strange about this town. It's almost as if every time I try to leave, I end up back here. Dixiedawn30: Have you ever thought about changing your hair style? What is up with the red dress? Bella: It works for me, why change? Références *Interview de Sonia Gothik sur le site officiel français *Interview de Sonia Gothik sur le site officiel anglais